A New Scout? Rewritten
by Stratagirl
Summary: A new girl that stands out among other's arrives in the scout's town. What secrets does she have? And what is up with the five new guys in town?
1. Chapter 1

**A New Scout?**

**Chapter: 1 **

**Hello everyone! :blinks tiredly but still happy: I have taken my old, old story of "A New Scout?" and for some odd reason I decided to edit the crap out of it...well edit it to my best ability :giggles: :) So now I present to you "A New Scout?" Rewritten :) Have a great day and enjoy the story :)**

* * *

Characters (the inner scouts) (all 18years old) 11h grade in high school)

Sailor Mini Moon and Houtru are going to be in this story :) As well as the outer scouts too :)

Darien is suppose to be in the story but that might change...who knoes :shrugs: :)

Time: 2006

Place: Tokyo

* * *

Any other house on the block was quiet, with kids, teenagers getting up for school, getting ready and packing their lunches...well that was in most kids/teenagers cases, not with the house hold. Oh no, this house was a special house, you could say. What was so special about it...well you could say that there lived a hero, and I'm not talking, knight in shining armor hero, nope. I'm talking a super hero, with magical powers to save other's and on a lot of occasions the world too. And as we speak the super hero, who is also known as Sailor Moon is getting ready for another boring day at school, or at least what she considers to be boring anyways. This is where our story begins...

A girl, perhaps young woman, around 17 years old makes her way down the stairs to the kitchen where she is looking for her school lunch, of which she couldn't find.

"Mom wheres my lunch? " Serena asked her mom as she was looking for her lunch for school.

Her mom replied back "Serena, it's on the counter, next to the stove dear." her mom just shook her head, knowing how her daughter isn't a morning person and how it's easy for the blond to not notice something even if it was sitting right in front of her. And it wasn't because she is a blond, oh no, we've already established that it's because she is not a morning person.

Serena looked where her mom told her to look but the said lunch wasn't there "Mom! It's not there, I'm going to be late for school!" and the blond started to run around the house getting ready, she had forgotten to dress when she woke up that morning and she still had to fix her hair and find her lunch. About five minutes later Serena ran down the stairs to look for her lunch again.

She yelled to her mom who was at that moment doing laundry in the laundry room "Mom! Where else could it be?!"

After Serena yelled to her mom a black cat jumped up on the kitchen counter and said with a tired look and a yawn to the blond "Are we going to be later for school, again, Serena? You know you'll have to stay after school if your late again." and jumped down from the counter and started to follow Serena round in the kitchen.

Serena huffed and whispered harshly to her black cat Luna "I know Luna! Be quiet!"

Luna looked around and noticed that Serena didn't have her lunch with her and said confused "Serena where is your lunch, you don't have much time you know."

Serena sighed annoyed and said angerly "I know that Luna! 'I trying to find my lunch...Where could it be-"

Serena's mom then yelled to her daughter "Serena! Now I remember! I forgot to get it out of the refrigerator last night!"

Serena said to herself "I'm going to be so late."

Serena's mom then remembered to ask her daughter "Serena did you remember to wake Rini for school?"

Serena face faltered to the kitchen floor and got up mumbling "Oh no, I forgot. Now I really am going to be late!"

Rini, speak of the devil, was just making her way down the stairs just as Serena as dashing to the stairs to wake up the pinked haired double.

Rini looked to Serena as the blond stopped by the stairs "Serena, what time is it?" and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"It's time to get dressed and eat breakfast." Serena said as she piled a uniform in Rini's arms and shoved a piece of toast in her mouth. They dash out of the house after Rini changed.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner, ya meatball head." Rini angerly said to Serena as they ran to school trying not to be late, again.

"I forgot, so sue me, and quit calling me meatball head!" yelled Serena as they dash down the sidewalk heading towards school, both really not wanting to be late again.

* * *

Sarena is walking home from school, glad that her and Rini made it to school just before the bell rang. She see's a girl riding a horse on the other side of the road on the sidewalk. Two students walking in front of her start to talk about the girl on the horse.

"Who is that?" a boy asked a girl walking with him.

They both look towards the girl riding the horse on the other side of the street.

"I heard from school she's a physic, she can see the future." said the girl to the boy.

"Way weird." the boy responds back to the girl.

She looks over at the girl on the horse after the conversation the boy and girl had "Wonder where she came from?"

* * *

"Wounder if I'll find any friends, if I do the Dark Stars will use them against me, I better not make any friends, I can't stand seeing people get hurt." the girl on the horse said to a black cat that was sitting in front of her on the horse.

"What's wrong Star?" the cat asked tilting his head back to look at Star.

"I just wish I can go back to being normal." Star said as she stared ahead of her and then looking around her at all the people and the students walking home from school.

Midnight turned around and sat facing Star "Don't worry, being who you are is a great thing, you have gifts that can help protect the people here from the Dark Stars." Midnight then thought to himself with a sad expression _Poor girl, she's is so lonely and she's afraid of making friends._

"You think I can do all of that?" Star said looking down at Midnight.

Winking at her Midnight replied back "I know so."

Star smiled happily down at her black cat and said cheerfully "Thankx Midnight."

Midnight replied back with a smile "Sure, thats what friends are for."

Star said as she motioned Lighting towards the part "Let's take a walk in the park."

Midnight happily replied back "Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

Sarena continued to walk down the side walk and woundered about that stange girl. Meanwhile Alex, Michell, Sally, and Houtru, are walking alone on the other side of the road and they see the strange girl on her horse.

Houtru watched the girl as she rode the horse "Alex, who is that girl riding that horse?"

"We got to move, fast, and find the other scouts!" Alex said in a hurry turning around and running to find the other scouts. Sally, Michell and Houtru follow after the short haired blond.

Michell started to follow Alex and said "You felt that too, didn't you Alex?"

"Yes. That girl has a strange power that I felt and we should tell the others." Alex told Michell as they continued to run down the sidewalk, dodging people that were walking towards them.

Sally suddenly said "Look! It's Serena!"

Alex looked to where Sally pointed "Meatball head?"

Serena didn't see the Outer Scouts because she was busy talking to herself "I looked like she was sad about something, and it looked like she was talking to the cat too. I wonder what it means?"

Alex yelled over to Serena waving her hands "Hey! Meatball head!" as she stopped on the side walk and moved out of the way of other's walking.

The other made their way over to Serena and the long haired blond walked up to the outer scouts "Alex, hey, how are you? Houtru? Oh it's great to see you again, Rini will be so happy to..."

Alex looked down at Serena and said seriously "Serena, we need to talk."

Serena looked up at Alex and asked "About what?"

Alex said "Houtru saw a girl riding a horse on the sidewalk. And I felt some kind of strange power from her."

Serena looked down at the short black haired girl "Houtru can you describe her to me?"

Houtru nodded her head "Yeah. She wasn't skinny but not big either, she was medium in size. She had light green hair with blue strips on the sides. She was wearing baggy jeans and a green tee-shirt with a big silver star on the back and front of the shirt. It looked like she had straps going from her pants and strapping over her shirt. And she had a cat with her, the cat had, I think it was a silver star on it's forehead."

Serena asked "Houtru, was the cat black?"

Houtru blinked and then replied back with "Yeah, it was black. How did you know that?"

"Because, I've already seen that sad looking girl." Serena said with a sad face.

Sally walked up to Serena "Sad? What do you mean sad Serena?"

Serena straightened up and faced Sally "Like she's all alone."

Sally then asked "Where are the other's Serena?"

Serena put a finger to the side of her chin "Well, I'm suppose to meet them at the park...oh no!"

Michell looked at Serena scout pen ready to transform "What is it Serena?"

Alex looked down at the long haired belong her scout wand ready to transform as well "Is it the enemy?"

Her eyes become big and her mouth too "No...m totally late!" and then she takes off running towards the park. She looks behind her and yells to the out scouts "See ya later you guys!" she waved then she turned around before she could run into someone. She said to herself "Those guys are going to kill me!"

* * *

The out scouts watch Serean run off towards the park in a hurry, a dust cloud rising up as she made tracks towards her destination.

Alex shook her head "That girl hasn't changed."

Houtru then shouted while grabbing a hold of Alex's shirt "Alex! There's that girl!" and pointed towards the girl, still riding the horse. They were making their way into the park.

Alex said while watching the girl enter the park "She's going into the park!"

Michell then said as she looked at Alex "Alex, Serena and the girls are in the park!"

"We have to hurry. We got to find out excaually who she is."

Alex, Michell, Sally, and Houtru followed Star and Lighting into the park to find out who she was and what she was doing there.

* * *

"Where is that meatball head?!" Ray yelled.

Serena wasn't at the park at the time they all agreed to meet, of course this was Serena, she was late to just about everything, or close to being late. This time she was late, so late.

Lita looked at ray and held up a hand, palm facing the sky "Ray, you know Serena. She probably stopped somewhere to get something to eat."

Mina then said as she laughed "Yeah, you know she need fuel to power those legs of hers." and winked at Ray.

"You shouldn't talk Mina. You need that fuel too, whenever you see a guy you can't resist." Artimis said and then laughed.

Mina hit Artimis on top of his head and said "Oh, be quiet you noisy fur ball!"

The bonk on the head became large and red and stuck out from the side of his head. He rubbed it and winched as he touched it.

"Maybe she ran into Darien." Lita said as she turned her head all around the park to see if she could spot Serena anywhere.

"No, I don't think she did." Amy said giggling.

Ray asked an eyebrow arching "Why do you say that?"

Amy, giggling more said "Because I can see her running down the hill over there." pointing to a hill that was close by.

* * *

Star, Midnight and Lighting walked through the park. Star saw Serena as she ran down the hill and and Star started to laugh. Darien was close by and heard Star laugh. he walked over to where she was sitting ontop of Lighting and he looked in the direction Star was looking in. He then started to laugh too and Star looked down to notice someone standing close to her.

Star looked at Darien, not knowing if she could trust him or not "Who are you? Are you one of Comets Nega Creeps?!" she said this as she tensed up and was on full alert.

"No. My name is Darien and I'm not working for no Comet. What is your name?" Darien asked as he smiled up at Star.

Star stared down at the smiling Darien and then reined Lighting in the opposite direction, Lighting rearing up and then before Lighting took off.

Darien stared at the retreating form of the girl and the horse. Did he see a black cat with a silver star on it's forehead...sitting on the horse with the girl?

Darien's smile turned serious "Who is this Comet?" he said thinking to himself. Darien then crossed his arms over his chest and thought some more, out loud "She said something about Comet and Nega Creeps. Could the Negaverse be back?!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) This is the edited...well more edited version of my old, very old story "A New Scout?" :) It was a bit harder than I thought editing this from script form to the version you just read :sighs heavily: I wanted to post this last night (Sunday night) but the computer kept on freezing up and I was almost going to fall asleep at the computer, lol :) So I hope everyone continues to read this. I will be editing it off and on. Have a great day and happy readings and writings to you all :) Toodles! :waves happily!:**

**Coming to a computer near you...Chapter two :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Scout? Rewritten **

**Chapter: 2**

**Here it is ladies and gentlemen Chapter 2 of my rewritten story :) Well...what else can I say...Enjoy the story and have a great day :) **

* * *

Sarena is running down the hill she comes to a stop and sits down with the rest of the gang.

Serena ran down the hill and after she ran over to her friends she sat down and huffed and huffed from all the running she had to do to get there, even though she was still late.

"So what took you so long? Were you with Darien, again, and forgot about our little picnic? Oh Serena, what are we going to do with you?" Ray asked as she shook her head at the still huffing blond.

After Serean caught her breath she Yelled at Ray "No! I wasn't with Darien this time. I stopped to talk to..." she then was cut off.

"Us. We had to talk to Serena. I had felt some strange power from this girl. The thing is we don't know who she is." Alex said as she stepped up to the group and crossed her arms over her chest.

Lita looked up at Alex "So what about this girl?"

Michell said as she put a finger to her chin "It would be wise to find this girl and find out excually who she is and why she is here."

"Yes. That would be wise." Amy said as she looked at Michell.

Houtru said as she put a finger to her chin "Now we just need to find her."

"Serena, you said you saw the girl, right?" Sally asked as she looked at her.

Serena replied "Right. She wasn't too far from here."

Houtrue then cut in "But remember guys, we saw her coming in here. Into the park after Serena took off."

"Yeah. Houtru's right. We need to search within the park. We'll find her, I hope." Alex said as she uncrossed her arms and placed a hand on her hip.

"So should we split up into groups so we get more ground covered?" Lita asked as she stood up from the ground and brushed herself off.

* * *

Darien walked through the park he was still trying to figure out who she was. How did she know about the Negaforce? Was she a friend or foe? Darien walked by a group of girls and he then notices that it's Serena and the girls. He decided to go over and talk to the girls. As he gets closer to the group though he notices that Alex and the other outer scouts are there as well.

Darien walked up to the group of girls "Hey everyone. What is going on?"

Alex said walking up the the once prince "Good timing lover boy. You should know about this too."

"About what?" Darien asked as he arched an eyebrow.

Michell said as she walked up to Darine "Alex sensed something about this girl we saw today. We don't know who she is and why she is here."

"Alex, was she riding a black horse and had green/blue hair?"

Alex nodded her head "Yeah."

"I've seen her too and talked to her, though she didn't seem quiet...comfortable with me." scratching his head. He continues "She had some pretty interesting things to say." bringing his hand down from scratching his head and having it dangle.

Lita walked over to Darien "Like what Darien?"

Darien then said as he looked at everyone "I think everyone should hear this."

Everyone except Lite, got up from their sitting positions and gathered around Darien to hear what he had to say about this unusal girl.

"So, what's so interesting Darien?" Ray asked as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Well I talked to her and then she mentioned something about a Comet person and Nega Creeps."

Mina's eye's widen and she asked nervously "What are you saying Darien? That the Negaverse is back?!"

Darien put his hand to his head trying to think "I'm thinking it's their desendents possibly, of the Negaverse. I'm not sure yet, but it seems we have some investigating to girls."

All the girls nodded her heads agreeing "Right!"

Serena asked "So where should we start?"

Amy said as she brought up a finger "I think we should start with this girl that the Outer's saw. She would be a good place to start. Perhaps we could gain some information from her, some helpful information."

Alex nodded her head "I agree with Amy. We thought the same thing. It would be good to try and fine this girl and see what information we can get from her.

Ray said bring up a hand "Assuming she'll even talk to us."

Michell said as she smiled "Oh we'll find a way Ray. We're Sailor Scouts after all." she said as she casually wrapped her arms around her waist comfortably.

* * *

As she rode Lighting through the park the existed it and began to take to the side walk again. Just as Star passed Serena's house she stopped Lighting and looked towards the house feeling a presence that was there but was gone.

"Hmm." Star thought.

Midnight looked up at Star "What is it Star?"

Star replied with "I feel her."

Midnight then arched any eyebrow "Who?"

Star replied "The One."

"Oh...her. Do you think she's close by? It's also said that she use to be the Moon Princess in her past life."

Star motioned Lighting to walk "I heard that too. And she is around here, somewhere."

As she got farther and farther away from Serena's house she continued "We're not here for her. We're here to take care of Comet and his Nega creep." Star said with a determined look on her face.

Midnight thought for a moment and turned his head around "Why not try to find the legendary Sailor Scouts and ask them to help-"

Star cut him off "No!" and yelled.

Star, Midnight and Lighting somehow found themselves back at the park. Time had gone by a bit quicker than Star thought.

Midnight was worried for Star because the girl thought she didn't need any help from anyone to protect the people of Japan. She thought that she could take care of Comet and his goonies all by herself. She would soon find out that no one can truly do something totally on their own.

Midnight said worried "

Star looked guilty for yelling at Midnight like that "I'm sorry Midnight. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. It's just I don't want to see anymore people get hurt. Besides, they should be able to live a normal life as long as possible."

Midnight smiled "It's okay. I know what you mean. You do know that somewhere in this fight for human kind that you'll need friends, to help you fight Comet and his thugs."

While Star and Midnight were talking one of Comet's thugs had arrived and was listening to their conversation.

"So you think that you can beat us...all on your own?" Star Wind smiled an evil smile.

Star replied back with "Yes! I can beat you on my own!" and gritted her teeth, clenching her hands into fists.

"Well then, it looks like I'll have to teach you some manners, won't I?" Star Wind smirked.

Star got in a fighting stance and smirked "So teach me"

Midnight yelled "Star! Transform!"

Star looked at Star Wind fiery in her eyes "Right! You're going to be star dust after I'm through with you!"

"Am I suppose to be scared?" Star Wind asked as he smirked.

Star smiled determined "Yes."

Star Wind then said "Well little miss Star, let's see what you're made of."

"Okay. But you asked for it."

Star closed her eyes and a palm size silver star appears in her hand. "Starlight Cosmic Power!" while she said that she threw the silver star in the clouds and then there is a bright light and it shines brightly on Star. Star starts to transform into Sailor Starlight. While her scout uniform forms around her she stars to spin in a circle on her tipie toes. While she is spinning in a circle her arms come

Theres a bright light and as it shines Star is transforming into Sailor Starlight. While her scout uniform forms around her she starts to spin in a circle on her tipie toes. She stops spinning facing forward and her her hands rise above her head, palms facing each other and her elbow fingerless gloves form. She then brings her arms down and in front of her, her palms facing forward, this is when her skirt forms. She then brings her arms back to her chest in a X shape and this is when her boots form. Star then breaks the X and stands, one hand on her hip and her tiara forms. Her transformation is complete.

Sailor Starlight's uniform is like the other's only difference is the colors. Her bow on her chest and back are silver, the round disk in the middle of the bow is silver blue. Her skirt is silver blue. She has boots shaped like Saturn's but instead of boot strings they are held on with three buckles on he front and her boots are silver. Another difference is her gloves are fingerless and the the gloves still go up to her elbow but they don't bunch up like the other' scout's do. Starlight's tiara is silver and the stone in the middler is silver.

* * *

The Sailor Scouts were walking to Ray's for a fire reading. They pass the park on the way to Ray's and that is when they hear someone scream something that would be very familiar to all the girls. The girls take out their transforming wands and nodd their heads to each other. Just before they transform Rini spots them.

"Hi everybody!" she waves and shouts to all the girls.

The girls lower their arms and wait until Rini reaches them. They then preceded to explain what is happening and Rini noded her head and brought out her wand too.

"Lets kick some butt!" she says as she thrust her wand in the air.

"Right!" Everyone agrees and hold up their wands as well.

"Super Moon Crisis Power!" Rini shouts out.

"Super Moon Crisis Power!" Serena shouts out.

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

Sailor Moon yells "Let's go!"

Everyone noded their head sand shout "Right!" and they head off towards the sound of the transformation scream.

The scouts arrive at the park and they see a Sailor Scout...like them! Mar's closes her eyes to make sure this new scout is on their side.

She opens her eyes and looks to the girls "Guys, the vibes I'm getting from that scout isn't from the Negaverse, it's pure.

Jupiter sighs happily "That is good."

Mercury then wonder's aloud "I wonder where she came from?"

Venus surprised "What?! I thought there were only us; the Inner's and the Outer's??"

Luna jumps out of a bush near by and runs in front of all the girls "No. There's one more scout. She's neither outer nor inner scout."

Uranus thinks and then knows who it is "Could it be..."

Nepturn then says "It has to be Uranus."

Uranus then says as they all stare at Sailor Starlight "So, it is the legendary Sailor Starlight, the scout that protects the stars of the solar system."

"We have to go help her." Pluto says as she looks worried. Legends say that the Dark Stars are very powerful and so is their leader, Comet.

"Pluto is right. She needs our help." Sailor Moon said as looked determined.

Jupiter placed a hand on her hip "Then let's quiet with the talking and get with the fighting and help her."

Sailor Moon said "Right! Let's go!"

Everyone chored "Right!" and they all took off to help Starlight with her fight.

* * *

Ryo Sanada sticking his hands in his pants pockets "So, now that we're here what do you guys want to do?" Ryo asked as they made their way down the side walk in the scouts town.

They all suddenly heard "Starlight Cosmic Power!"

Kento looked at all the guys as asked "Hey, did you guys hear that?"

Cye looked at Kent arching an eyebrow "Of course we did Kent." Shaking his head.

"I think we should check it out guys." Sage said as he looked at everyone.

"Sage is right. It could be the Dynasty." Rowen said as he shift from foot to foot.

"Then let's go." Ryo said as they looked at each other with a noded of their heads.

Mia looked at all the Ronins and said "I think Rowen is right. I might be the Dyansty."

"Okay guys, let's armor up!" Ryo said as they all took out their crystal balls. White Blaze roared loudly.

Everyone chorused "Right!" and nodded their heads.

"Ronin Warrior's To Arms!! Armor of Wildfire Dan Jin!"

"Armor of Halo Dan Ge!"

"Armor of Torrent Dan Chi!"

"Armor of Hardrock Dan Gi!"

"Armor of Strata Dan Ichoie!"

After all the Warriors armored up Ryo turned to Mia "Mia, you and Yulie stay here. It sounds like it's coming from the park nearby. We won't be far. It will be safer here for you two. White Blaze, stay here and protect Mia and Yulie, okay boy." petting his tiger.

"Okay Ryo. You and the guys be careful, okay." Mia said looking Ryo in the eyes.

Yulie then looked up at Ryo with pleading eyes "Come on Ryo, can't I come and help you guys?"

Ryo shook his head "No Yulie. We don't know what we're going up against. So just stay here, okay pal."

Yulie pouted a bit "Ohh, okay. If you say so Ryo."

Ryo smiled at the young boy almost teenager "That's my pal. We'll be back." he turned to the other Ronin's "Let's go guys!"

They all nodded their heads and were off, heading towards the park.

"Alright! Time to kick some tin can butt!" Kento said as they headed to the park.

"Hey Kento, don't get too excited." Rowen said as he runs.

"Kento, Rowen is right. It might not be the Dyansty." Sage said looking over at Kento.

Cye then said "It might be something more powerful than the Dyansty Kento."

Kento replied back "Bring it on! I'm ready for anything!" Kent said as he brought up a fisted armored hand.

They all just shook their heads. They were going up against something they knew nothing about and something that could possibly kill them. What were they going up against? Would they survive? And what about that scream they heard, what was that for? So many questions and no answer's for them. They would soon find out the answer's to the questions they all had.

* * *

**Okay! Chapter 2 done! Now I gotta work on chapter 3 :D I might get a good five or more chapter's out of the unedited version of "A New Scout?" ...who knows :shrugs: :D Well be on the look out for chapter 3...coming to a computer near you :) See you all on the flip side! :waves happily!: Toodles! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Scout? Rewritten**

**Chapter: 3 **

**Wow! I'm on a roll this week! :giggles: Well here is chapter 3 :) Enoy! :) Well technially I didn't finish editing this chpater until like about a week after I started to edited it :sweatdrops: hehe :) But hey! At least I finished it, right ;) :) Enjoy! :) Later! :waves happily!: :D **

* * *

**Last Time...**

They all nodded their heads and were off, heading towards the park.

"Alright! Time to kick some tin can butt!" Kento said as they headed to the park.

"Hey Kento, don't get too excited." Rowen said as he runs.

"Kento, Rowen is right. It might not be the Dyansty." Sage said looking over at Kento.

Cye then said "It might be something more powerful than the Dyansty Kento."

Kento replied back "Bring it on! I'm ready for anything!" Kent said as he brought up a fised armored hand.

They all just shook their heads. They were going up against something they knew nothing about and something that could possibly kill them. What were they going up agaist? Would they survive? And what about that scream they heard, what was that for? So many questions and no answer's for them. They would soon find out the answer's to the questions they all had.

* * *

Starlight was battling it out with Star Wind, they were still in the park and Hoshi had just dodge an flying kick attack from Star Wind, of which she leaped from and landed in a kneeling poistion.

"Ha! Try again you Nega trash!" Starlight yelled to Star Wind.

Star Wind smirked "Oh. Being smart are we? Let's see if you can handle this then. Tornado Twist!" Star Wind hurled an attack. It was a huge twister and it's only target was Starlight.

"I don't think so!" Starlight tried to dodge the huge twister by doing a number of back flips but she wasn't fast enough to out run the twister.

"Ahh!" Starlight screams as the twister took her up in it's wild and dangerous ride. Starlight thought _This is not good. _

Star Wind started to laugh evilually "Hahaha! I like to see you get out this."

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury hurled her attact towards Star Wind but he leaps out of the way and lands back on his feet.

"What's this?! Who are you?!" Star Wind asked angred and annoyed. It was only suppose to be Starlight the Dark Star's were suppose to deal with.

"We are the Sailor Scouts! I'm Sailor Moon, protector of the Moon."

Mini Moon comes up beside's Sailor Moon "And I'm Sailor Mini Moon."

They both chores together "And on behalf of the moon we will punish you!"

"I'm Sailor Mercury! You're going down Nega trash!"

The Ronin Warriors arrive at the park just in time to see Sailor Starlight get picked up by the huge twister.

"Whoa! Guys what is that thing?!" Kento stared at the huge twist tosing and throw around Starlight.

Rowen replies "It looks like a huge twister." looking in disbelief at the huge twister.

"Wh...what made that twister? That con't possibly be natural?" Cye stared wide eyes at the twister and worried for the person that was stuck inside of it.

Ryo looked at his fellow warriors "What are we waiting for? Let's go help them." he was talking about Starlight, and they ran off towards the twister.

Just as they started to run towards the twister they heard "Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

Sage looked over to their sides and saw a bunch of girls having a word with someone else.

"Other warrior's like us?" Sage questioned.

"Yeah, in very short skirts." Kento commented.

Cye hit Kento on the head "Knock it off Kento."

"Oww. That's not cool dude. I was just saying." Kento said rubbing his head where Cye had hit him.

Rowen then commented "Yeah, this is not time to be checking out girls Kento."

By this time they had stopped, distracted by the female warriors. Once un-distracted by the other warriors, the Ronin's make their way towards the twister. To get to the twister though they had to pass by the man and the female warriors.

They get there while Mar's is making her speech "I'm Sailor Mars! And and you're going to be totally toasted!"

Next stepped up a tall girl wearing green with a brown pony tail "I'm Sailor Jupiter! On be half of Jupiter you will release that girl or else!" and she punched her fisted hand into her other hand.

"I'm Sailor Venus! And your going to be Nega trash!"

"How dare you attack an innocent without justice cause. I'm Sailor Uranus, and you're going down!"

"I'm Sailor Neptune and I fight graciously for what's right."

"I'm Sailor Pluto. Guardian of the gate of time. You will not win, only time will tell."

"I'm Sailor Saturn. You will not win!" Saturn spoke pointing her glaive at Star Wind.

Star Wind smirked "My name is Star Wind and this is none of your afair. So get lost you puny little Sailor Scouts." he said pointing a finger at the scouts.

Sage stepped up from the side line "Hey! Don't you know it's rude to talk to young ladies like that, Dyansty trash!" pointing his long sword at Star Wind.

Star Wind didn't like other interference, he was getting annoyed now "And just WHO are you?"

Ryo stepped up beside Sage "We're the Ronin Warriors! I'm Ryo of the Wildfire!"

Putting his sword over his sword "Sage of the Halo!"

"Cye of the Torrent" Putting his trident across his shoulders on his back.

"Kento of the Hardrock." Slinging his weapon over his shoulder.

"And I'm Rowen of the Strata!" holding his bow at his side.

Right after Rowen finished his speech Sailor Starlight got tired of being tossed and thrown around in the twister. She called upon her flying starboard, Starme.

"This is crazy! ...I call forth Starme! Release!" she thrust her left hand in the air. There was a big flash of silver light and then a starboard comes flying towards Starlight.

"Ah! Your going down!" Jupiter charges Star Wind and trys to attack him but he leaps out of the way. She then notices a silver light "What is that?!"

Star Wind lands "You have to do better than that, Jupiter. Hahaha!" he then notices the silver light too "What the..."

"Mercury, use your scanner and see what that silver light is." Mar's stated as they were battling it out with Star Wind.

"Okay." She brought up her scanner across her eyes." She scanned the light and turned back to the girls "That light is some kind of energy that's coming from the stars...of outer space!"

"Way weird!" Venus commented.

Wildfire walks up to the girl, who stop fighting after hearing Mercury's statement "Umm...excuse me but what does she mean by that?"

"If you would be quiet long enough perhaps you'll find out." Uranus stated as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Uhh, guys. You might want to take a look at this." Kento said as he pointed to the twister.

They watch as they see the starboard fly over to the twister and it stops by the twister and then shots a beam of silver light into the twister. The light causes the twister to break and disappear. That is when they see Starlight fall.

"Ahh!" Starlight screamed as she started to fall swiftly towards the ground.

"Their falling! I'm going up!" Strata yells worried. He forms his strata bubble and he planned on catching her. He soars up to Starlight but just as he reaches her Starme catches her and she rides Starme like a surf board.

"Whoa! That was a close one." She sighs relieving some of her nerves. "Thanks Starme." she thanked the starboard as she looks down.

"Are you with the other girl warrior's that are down there?" Rowen asked as he pointed to the group of Sailor Scouts.

"Not really. I don't know know them, if that is what you mean." and then she zooms off on Starme. Rowen followed her, zooming off in his Strata bubble.

Down on the ground with the Scouts and the Ronin's Star Wind wanted to just take care of them all, to be rid of them then he could focus on Starlight.

"First I'll take care of you Ronin Warriors and Sailor Scouts. Then I'll take care of that pesting Starlight, if she is still alive that is." he smirked and then laughed evilly Hahaha!" He powers up to take care of the group of warriors before him.

Unknown to Star Wind Starlight arrives and hovers above his head.

Sage leans in to Cye and whispers "What is that girl doing?"

"I have no clue Sage." Cye shrugged.

Sage whispered back to Cye "I hope she doesn't plan on doing something reckless."

"Yeah. Let's hope whatever she does she is careful." Cye whispered back.

"Yeah. Let's hope she is, or she's going to get hurt bad, real bad. This guy's energy is up there guys." Rowen said as he landed next to them and his Strata bubble disappeared.

Starlight power's up, readying her attack as she hovers on Starme above Star Wind.

"Star Wind! If you want me gone that bad here's your chance!" Starlight said as she jumped from Starme.

"Your still alive?!" Star Wind yelled angry.

"Yeah. I'm still alive. I'm like the common cold, I'm hard to get rid of."

"Well your about to be cured...and dead! Be prepared to join your mother and father!" Star Wind screamed as he got in a position for his attack.

"I don't think so!" Starlight said angerly. She jumped in the air and readied her attack "Star Cosmic Shower!" as her attack showers down on Star Wind, Starlight started to fall towards him, getting caught in her own attack. She lands and leaps backwards and lands in a half kneeling position.

"You'll regret killing my mom and dad." She said to herself.

Starlight charges Star Wind and tries to land a flying kick right for his stomach. She lands her attack right on target and Star Winds starts to slide towards the other warriors, stand in in his path. As Star Wind slides he digs a decent trench in his sliding path.

Uranus yells out "Everyone hit the deck!"

Everyone jumps out of Star Wind's path and lands on the side.

"That crazy girl! Attacking me in such a manner!" Star Wind grumbles as he stands from sliding.

"Man! that girl has got spunk...and a bit crazy too." Kento said as he got up off the ground and smiles at how feisty Starlight was.

"Tell me about it Kento." Ryo replied "She must have went to suicide school or something." Ryo said as he got up off the ground.

"What are those two talking about?" Sage said talking to himself.

Sailor Moon got up from landing on her butt and rubbed it winching a bit "Why can't I have a soft land for once."

"That was crazy. It was also smart." Uranus said as she walked up to Kento.

Kento looks over at her "Are you crazy! That stunt she pulled was insane!" he yelled in Uranus's face.

She drew back her fist and punched Kento, knocking him to the ground, with a boom. "Like they say 'The bigger you are, the harder you fall.' " said this as she dusted her hands off from the punch she gave Kento.

"What was that for?!" Kento got up off the ground and yell at Uranus, but he was careful not to do so in her face, like last time.

"I don't like anyone in my face. That is what that was for." she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Starlight was beating the hell out of Star Wind just as he picked himself off the ground. A punch there a kick here. Left punch, right punch, round house kick. She was pulling it all out.

"This is for my mom!" as she punched him numerous times in the gut.

"Ahh. How...-huff-...can you...-huff-...be so...-huff-...strong...-huff-

"Easy. I practice every day." and she punched him in the face and he fell to the ground with a grunt. "And you're weak."

All the Scouts and Ronin's watched as she beat the hell out of Star Wind. Jupiter commented whistling "Man. She's sure is persistent. You got to hand her that much."

"Yeah. Maybe she can use some of that persistent to help Serena and her school work." Mar's winked t the other Scouts.

All the other Scout's laughed and Serena got mad at Mar's, but not for lone. Mini Moon tapped Saturn on her shoulder "Houtru."

"Yeah Mini Moon?" Saturn asked as she looked down at Mini Moon.

"Look." Mini Moon pointed to Star Wind and Starlight.

"Come on you guys. We gotta go help her." Uranus started to run over and help the silver Scout.

As they made their way over to Starlight and Star Wind the silver scout had the tables turned on her. She was getting the upper hand and now Star Wind was giving everything she gave him back to her. A punch there, a kick here. He even brought out the fancy moves.

Just as the scouts made it to Starlight, Star Wind saw what was going to happen and he decided to take his leave, for now. He disappeared in a flurry of tiny black stars.

"No! Come back you coward!" Starlight yelled as she ran towards the disappearing Star Wind.

Saturn came up to Starlight and placed her hand on Starlight's shoulder "I'm sure we haven't seen the last of him." Saturn then said as she touched a cut on Starlight's arm "And you should let us help you. You're hurt pretty badly. You look like you just got out of a cat fight." and the young sailor scout giggled.

Mini Moon walked up on the other side of Starlight "Yeah, let us help you." Mini Moon smiled up at the silver scout.

Sailor Moon stopped in front of Starlight and smiled at the young girl "Mini Moon is right. Let us help you patch up those wounds." Sailor Moon then stuck out her hand for Starlight to take it.

As Mini Moon and Sailor Moon talked to Starlight Darien arrived as Tuxcedomask. Late, very late indeed. Darien had went home to do some studying for his college course, hence why he wasn't with the scouts while they were battling Star Wind.

Tuxcedo ran over to Sailor Moon, placed his hands on her shoulder's and asked her "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm alright. But I think that she needs more attention than we do." she said turning to face Starlight and pointing to her.

"She kicked some Negaverse butt...but she got it kicked back." Mini Moon said quirking her mouth a bit.

Strata walked up to the group of scouts and asked the group "We would like to know what is going on. I know this isn't the Dysanty."

"Whatever is going on Rowen I'm sure we can trust them to tell us in time." Cye said as he places his hand on the opposite shoulder Saturn still had her hand on.

"I agree with Cye." Ryo said as he stepped forward into the group.

"Well at least this vacation won't be boring, that is for sure." Kento said as he shouldered his weapon.

Just as Kento said that everyone hear someone call to Starlight "Star!? There you are!" but they called her Star. That is when a black cat jumped out of the bushes and rushed over to Starlight and jumped in her arms. She caught him and hugged him to her face. When she brought him away from her face he said worried but happy too "I was worried about you after that twister picked you up."

The Ronins, not use to talking animals just stare at Midnight blinking, trying to figure out if what they were hearing was real or not.

Rowen walked up to the cat that Starlight was holding "Did that cat just talk?" and he poked Midnight a couple of times.

Midnight replied with, after he swatted Rowen's finger away, "No, I purred." then he mumbled "Stupid human."

"Midnight! Be nice. He's never heard or seen a talking cat before." Starlight said. She heard what he mumbled.

"She finally speaks. So how do you know that creep?" Ryo jerked his thumb at the space where Star Wind was.

"He was a wind sprite but he was pulled in by the Dark Star's when they found him grieving over the lost of his family."

Hardroc looked at Starlight like she didn't any sense with what she had said "Wind sprite? Come on, they exist?" he said arching his brow.

Starlight huffed "Yes, they do. They went into hiding so other's wouldn't use them for evil or anything that would harm anyone else. And so they are believed by many to only be myths."

Just as Starlight finished Mia and Yulie made their way over to the group of warriors. To get to the group of warriors though the two had to cross a wide street and White Blaze ran ahead to be beside his friend and master, Ryo.

Yulie ran after White Blaze "White Blaze!" yelled Yulie as he ran after the white tiger.

"Yulie wait! Don't run in the street like that!" Mia held out her hand to stop the boy but he had already taken off into the streets.

"Hey White Blaze wait up!" yelled Yulie. He hadn't realized he had ran into the street until he heard a truch speeding his way. Mia noticed this and got scared, there were cars going constantly on both side's of the boy, so he was trapped.

"Yuuliee!" Mia yelled fear evident in her voice.

"Ahh! Ryoo!" yelled the young boy as the truck got closer and closer. Everything froze in place, the boy was scared in his spot, he couldn't move, he could barely breath. The rushing wind from the other cars going by him on both sides caused his hair to ruffle up.

"Starlight heard the scream come from the boy and the young woman. She looked towards the boy, about to be splattened by the truck speeding right for him.

"Oh no!" she gasped out. The other warrior's looked where she was looked and gasped.

"Yuuliee I'm coming!" yelled Ryo, worried for the boy's life.

"Starme Release!" Starlight called as she stuck her hand in the air. A fly silver light came speeding towards Starlight as she ran alongside Ryo. She jumped on Starme as it flew past her and she zoomed on Starme heading for the frightened boy.

"Faster Starme!" and then Starme took off in a silver flash of light. At least that is all Ryo saw as she zoomed past him, like the speed of light.

The other warriors are behind Ryo as they follow him.

Rowen commented as he watched Starlight zoom off on Starme "Wow. That thing is fast!" he breathed out as they made their way towards their leader, Ryo.

"Whoa. She sure is fast on that thing." Jupiter agreed with Rowen.

Yulie cried as he yelled "Mia! Ryoo!"

The truch was just about to hit his tiny, fragile body, then "Hu?" he gasped as someone hoasted him up in their arms and zoomed off past the traffic and to the side walk. They landed and Yulie looked up into a face of a girl about 18 years old.

Starlight looked down at the still slightly scared kid, trembling in her arms "Whoa kid, that was close one." she smiled at him and knew the poor boy was scared to death after he almost was ran over by a huge truck.

Yulie then cried out right and clung to Starlight's chest, tears streaming down his cheeks like waterfalls.

"Shhh. It's okay, your safe now. You okay kid?"

The only thing Yulie could do then was shake his head.

Ryo and the other Ronin's and Scouts made it over to the sidewalk and stood around Starlight who held Yulie who had stopped crying and was falling asleep from all the not-so-good excitement.

Ryo looked at Yulie and smiled as he sighed "At least he is safe."

"Oh Yulie." Mia said as Starlight handed the boy over to Mia. "You gave me a scare there for a moment." and she held him in her arms as he slept, tried tears stained his cheeks.

Mia looked up at Starlight "Thank you very much for saving him."

Starme was making some nosies, like Chrismas bells. Starme wanted to know if Starlight needed him anymore. Starlight said no and Starme returned to the sky with the other stars.

"Excuse me Sailor Starlight." Mercury began as she approached Starlight.

"Yeah. and it's Starlight, if you don't mind." Starlight said as Midnight jumped up on her shoulder's and sat there, tail swishing casually.

Mercury continued "Well I tried to scan that star object with my Mercury scanner but I couldn't get any readings on it. Could you tell me why that is?" Mercury asked as she placed her hand in front of her, palm facing the sky.

Starlight sighed but smiled afterwards "I would tell you, if I knew, but I don't know why your scanner wouldn't pick up anything on Starme. To tell you the truth, I don't know much about Starme myself. One day he just showed up and after that we've been together since, and he's helped me fight the badies and he's just been a good friend."

There was something about being around the blond with the round balls on top of her head that made Starlight act...well a bit nicer than normal. She didn't know why but she got this warm and very friendly feeling from her. At the same time Starlight liked the feeling and the warmth the blond gave off, it was something she missed since she started fighting the Dark Stars.

Sailor Venus looked at Starlight and blinked "Starme?"

Starlight looked over at Venus "Yeah. Starme is a good friend. He helps me whenever he can."

"Well if you ask me he just helped you out big time saving that boy." Sailor Moon said as she winked at Starlight.

By the time they had all freaked out over Yulie becoming road kill and gotten back to the park after saving the boy it had gotten dark out and the stars had came out, the night clear with a few fluffy clouds scattered in the midnight sky. The wind created a calm atmosphere and it caused the leaves's of the near by tree's to sway back and forth gently and smoothly in the night's breeze.

Starlight looked towards the stars "Yeah, he did."

"Well we better get back to our homes so our parents don't worry about us." commented Mars as she looked around the mostly empty park.

"Mars, would your grandfather mind us coming over for a bit?" Uranus asked.

"No, he won't mind. Come on everybody, this way." Mar's motioned for the other's to follow her, including Starlight.

Starlight stopped and that made everyone else stop. They looked at her and then Starlight spoke "Thank you for the invitation but I think I'll head back."

"Back where?" Jupiter asked a worried expression on her face.

"Home" replied Starlight.

Cye looked at her worried as well "But your home must be miles from here."

Neptune smiled at the young scout "Come. Come with us. You're one of us."

Starlight started out "I may be one of you, but I don't..." said as she climbed on Lighting "...know what to do now." and she motioned for Lighting to head back on the sidewalk.

"Star, why don't we go with them?" said as he leaped from her shoulder's to sit in front of her.

"Because..." Starlight started. She then detransformed while on Lighting.

* * *

Everyone has detransformed and were now in their street cloths. Just as everyone started for Ray's grandpa's temple Serean stopped and looked back at the form of Lighting, getting smaller by each step he took. She rubbed her hands together and said in a little smirk "The guys won't mind if I take a little walk in the woods and I just happen to bump into Starlight, hehehe."

Jupiter saw some movement from behind her and headed back to the back of the group. Venus asked where she was going and she mentioned that she had forgotten something at the spot they were at. She saw Serena heading in the same direction as Starlight was "Wander where she is going?" Hmm, I better follow her, in case she needs my help.

The other's were heading the opposite direction but on the same sidewalk. Sage looked back to where Starlight was and noticed that there were to figure's that looked like the blond with the pig tails and the brown haired tomboy heading in the same direction as Starlight "Hmmm, wonder where those two are heading off to?"

Rowen noticed Sage looking at something "Hey Sage, what ya looking at buddy?" By this point Sage and Rowen had both stopped and the group had walked father ahead of them.

Sage said pointing to the two scouts that were sneaking off and following Starlight, hiding behind lamp posts and bushes "Those two. Their up to something, and I'm going to follow them to see what their up to." and took off to follow Serena and Lita.

Rowen whispered as soft as he could as he followed after Sage "Hey Sage, wait up, I'm coming too." He made his way over to where Sage was following the other two.

Back with Starlight and Midnight the black cat was asking why she didn't go with the other's and her response to that was "You know why." she said looking at the cat with sad blue eyes.

Midnight sighed sadly and said "Yeah, making friends with them. Star...we better find a place to stay the night and might I add a place with a roof top. It looks like it's going to rain." he said as he pointed his small black paw towards the darkening sky over them.

Starlight looked from Midnight to the sky and back at Midnight and smiled a bit "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

**That is the end for chapter three :) I will start working on chapter four tonight and who know's when I'll get that done, lol :) I hope you enjoyed this edited version of chapter three. I just chring each time I start to edit another, lol :) I hope that the edited chapter's are a lot better than that one lonnng chapter, lol :) Well have a great day and happy writings and readings to you all :) Toodles! :waves happily!: :) **


End file.
